Lily Potter Is Pregnant
by PenguinBoxers
Summary: Lily announces to James that she is pregnant. James asks Sirius to be godfather. Please R&R! This is my first fanfic. Any feedback is appriciated! Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or James Potter. Or Lily Potter. Or Sirius Black. The only thing I own is my refrigerator which is running out of apple juice.**

**Lily Potter Is Pregnant**

James was sitting at the bar of The Leaky Cauldron like a statue next to his best friend Sirius Black. He barely noticed Sirius continuously tapping on his shoulder, unsuccessfully trying to wake him out of his stupor. He couldn't believe it. Lily had told him the news just three hours ago.

James was going to be a father.

_James walked into the cottage he owned with his brilliant wife Lily. He hung up his cloak on the hook behind the closet door as he always did when he came home. His stomach was growling so he decided to grab a Cauldron Cake before dinner. Cauldron Cakes were James' favorite after work-before dinner snack. As James approached the kitchen to retrieve a cake, he saw Lily furiously scrubbing the already clean kitchen countertop. James immediately recognized her fruitless scrubbing as a sign of her nervousness. Unlike many people who start gnawing on their nails when they are nervous or scared, Lily had a curious habit of cleaning like a mad woman._

_Lily was so focused on cleaning the counter that she hadn't even noticed James' appearance into the kitchen, so when he pulled her into an embrace and asked her what was wrong she jumped a foot in the air._

"_James. . . I have something to tell you." Lily replied timidly. She wasn't sure how he was going to take the news of her pregnancy. They had only discussed having children once or twice before and had vehemently agreed that bringing a child into the war was not a good idea. Lily wasn't sure how she could have forgotten, but she must not have taken her birth control potion a while back._

"_What is it Lily?" asked James apprehensively. The last time Lily had gone into one of her cleaning fits, she had announced to James that the beater of his favorite Quidditch team, Puddlemere United, had been attacked by Death Eaters. He desperately hoped it wasn't anything as serious and that no one else had been assaulted recently._

"_I don't know how to tell you. I guess I'll just say it." wispered Lily, " James, we're having a baby." She seemed like she was afraid of something but James didn't know what. Hopefully she wasn't afraid of his reaction. He knew this was a possibility though, because he had a habit of reacting poorly to surprises. James couldn't blame her. When Lily had tried to throw him a surprise birthday party last year, James tried to hex the living daylights out of Remus Lupin, who happened to be closest to him, because was too shocked to do anything else._

"_MOTHER OF MERLIN! WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" shouted James with a foolish grin plastered to his face. He grabbed Lily and kissed her passionately. He couldn't have been more excited than to have a child with the woman he loved!_

After Lily had shared the wonderful news with James, he sent an owl to Sirius telling him to meet James at The Leaky Cauldron so that he could disclose the announcement. James had gone over to the bar and waited for Sirius meet him there. James had been thinking all about what it would be like to be a parent and was so entranced with his thoughts, he didn't respond when Sirius came and asked him what was up.

Slowly James came out of his trance and turned to Sirius. His face resumed the ridiculously large smile as he told Sirius the same thing that Lily had said earlier.

"No way Prongs. You're going to be a dad! This is awesome. Probably the greatest thing I have heard in a few hours!" Sirius responded enthusiastically.

"Well I'd really like to know what better news you have heard today." James joked.

"Okay I guess it's the best news I have heard all month!" replied Sirius. Since the war broke out, there hadn't been much good news. The best thing anyone was knew was that their friends and family were still alive and had not been attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But not many people were lucky enough to even know that.

James and Sirius talked about fatherhood for a while and then moved onto reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts. They discussed how their lives had changed since their school days. After about an hour, James remembered what Lily had wanted him to tell Sirius.

"But there was another reason why I asked you to meet me here…" James said slowly, "Lily and I want you to be our baby's godfather." James sat there gazing at Sirius trying to gauge his reaction. After Lily had told James that she was pregnant, they had discussed and agreed on Sirius being godfather.

"Prongs, I would be honored to be your child's godfather." Sirius responded shakily. He had a tear running down his cheek. He was overjoyed that James and Lily would credit him with the noble position of the baby's god father.

James and Sirius stood up to bear hug each other, both tearing up and beaming like there was no tomorrow.

**THE END**

**Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfic. I don't really know why I wrote it. I was just bored and this happened :) Please review! I would love any feedback! Thanks again for reading and super extra thanks if you review!**

**~PenguinBoxers**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me super happy! Tell me how I did!**


End file.
